How to Seduce a Kazekage part one
by Zammie4eva
Summary: the first installment of The Seduction Triology! Naruto wants Gaara, but between his brother Kankuro's bad advice and Gaara's unresponsive attitude, will he get what he wants?


How to Seduce a Kazekage – part one

**Naruto wants Gaara, but will he find a way to seduce his love interest or will he mess everything up?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except maybe Kankuro's perverted mind, but anyone can claim that I suppose.**

~Naruto's POV~

I sighed through my nose in irritation, how was I going to do this?

Not only did I have to tell the most unemotional person in the world (except maybe for Sai) that I loved him, I also had to find a way to seduce said person.

And that person was Gaara! My situation is impossible!

I wasn't paying attention to what the hell was going in the meeting, I focused on Gaara, his siblings Temari and Kankuro, Neji and Tsunade-baachan.

But mostly Gaara.

We were at a Kage Summit, it had been about three months since the war ended and Sasuke brought home to the Leaf.

Now they were discussing what to do with him. I know Tsunade-baachan was sticking up for Sasuke due to her soft spot for me (she thinks I don't notice)

And how hard I worked to get him back, and Gaara was siding with Tsunade-baachan because of our alliance and because he's my friend.

I sighed again. Friend. That's all I was to Gaara, he'd told me he considered me his friend in the Snow Country, minutes later I'd had a panic attack and fainted.

He still felt bad about that, it was the first thing he said to me after the war.

Why Tsunade-baachan chose me to be one of her guards instead of Shizune is beyond me, but she says if I'm going to be Hokage, I'd better get trained up to be one.

Unfortunately my current love problems prevented me from listening to the conversation.

I was keeping an eye out for trouble, I was completely alert and ready to fight should the need come, and I could see Neji with his Byakugan activated just in case.

Abruptly the Raikage exploded in his usual rage, throwing something at Tsunade-baachan, Neji and I immediately reacted to the threat.

We jumped in front of her and repelled the object – the Raikage's chair we saw – and glared at the other Kages.

"Raikage-sama, please refrain from taking your frustration out on my Hokage," I growled crouching on the desk in a defensive position. Neji did the same.

"Naruto, thankyou, you and Neji may stand down," Tsunade-baachan said.

We looked at each other, then at Tsunade-baachan, then nodded.

We retreated back to our seats, and I refocused on Gaara, who's eyes were glued on me.

I started violently. Well, I would have I hadn't trained myself not to.

I was shocked he was actually watching me, when he saw me looking his mouth twitched upwards a little, and he gave a small nod, the returned his attentions to the meeting.

I continued to watch him, my eyes met those of Temari and she grinned at me, I cringed – she knew!

The meeting ended and we stood up, the Raikage wanted to speak privately to Tsunade-baachan and Neji and I looked at him suspiciously.

"Naruto, Neji, it's alright. Go ahead," Tsunade-baachan said. We nodded and left with the others.

I walked beside Neji in silence, then I went out onto a rooftop to think, still in complete silence.

"You've been quite lately Naruto," Gaara's voice came from behind me.

"Huh? Oh – yeah, thinking about stuff dattebayo," I stammered, Gaara sat beside me, looking curious.

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Just stuff. You know, things that have been happening lately, what with Sasuke, and Itachi, and Madara and all that and…yeah." I finished lamely.

Gaara looked like he'd continue to push me into talking if he was anyone else, but he wasn't thankfully, and he didn't.

We fell into a comfortable silence. I'd spent a lot of time with Gaara after the war, so silence was one of the things I'd grown accustomed to.

This kind of silence was something I could only have with Gaara, and that made it special in my eyes.

"There's been something bothering me for a while now…" Gaara began lowly.

I turned to him, nervous about what he was going to say.

"Naruto! I gotta talk to you," Kankuro came huffing and puffing up to us. Yes I'm saved!

"Sure Kankuro, see ya later Gaara dattebayo!" I waved to Gaara and hurried after Kankuro.

"Thanks for that you saved my ass," I said gratefully. Kankuro grinned, "Yeah I figured. Now, looks like you need a little advice. Just say the word Naruto,"

With a deep breath and a determined look I said, "Kankuro, I want you to teach me how to seduce a Kazekage,"

"Okay, what you gotta do to win a man's heart is three simple steps. The first is food, a man's heart is his stomach," Kankuro lectured.

I nodded, listening intently as he pointed to his diagram like a school teacher.

"Stomach, got it." I said.

"Right. Now, men love their food am I right? So, what you gotta do, is cook lots of –" Kankuro smacked the pointer against word written on the diagram.

" – chocolate. Now it's easy enough to make, but don't wrap it in those fancy papers guys do for girls, men are lazy and they don't have time for pretty things."

"Okay dattebayo. Sounds easy!" I said.

"A box will do. Now – get to it lover boy!" Kankuro ordered.

I cringed at being called 'lover boy' but got to work. I used the sand siblings' kitchen and needless to say, I practically blew it up.

After emerging from a cloud of…something, I thought buying it would be easier.

I put it in a plain box on Gaara's desk, while the Kazekage was out, and waited.

"Hey Gaara dattebayo," I said casually as the sand-nin entered the room and took his seat at the desk.

"Naruto, surprised to see you here, I thought you'd be on your way back to Konoha by now," Gaara said going over some papers.

My heart stopped. He didn't want me to leave…did he?

"Well, Tsunade-baachan told me to hang around for, what was it, 'diplomatic reasons' or something I don't know I wasn't really listening dattebayo," I rambled.

"Uh-huh." Gaara said absently, nodding to whatever I had just said.

It was then that he noticed the box, "What's that?" he asked.

"Chocolates I think," I said, trying to appear oblivious. Gaara's nose crinkled, I loved it when he did that, it looked too cute.

"I don't care for sweet things much, Matsuri doesn't really listen though, they must be from her." He said.

I stared. "Oh – yeah 'course. Mind if I take 'em? I like sweets dattebayo," I stammered.

Gaara shrugged, "Help yourself." He said carelessly.

I took the box and left. "Kankuro it didn't work!" I cried desperately.

"Okay calm down, the next step to a man's heart is – ego!" Kankuro said confidently.

"Ego?" I questioned.

"Yeah, ego. A man loves to be complimented on how awesomely cool he is, preferably in a sexy voice but that's up to you." Kankuro said.

"Uhh…okay. I'll try it," I said.

Somehow I didn't think it would work, I mean, I knew Gaara wasn't used to compliments being who he was but – hey! – that's why it might work!

Make him feel good about himself! Yeah that's brilliant!

I returned to Gaara's office to find him trying to put some papers in a high place, it looked funny when he realised he was too short to reach the shelf.

With an annoyed noise he used his sand to take it to the shelf instead. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me smirking.

A tiny blush of embarrassment made its way to his cheeks as he sat back down, haha that's sooo cute!

"You're amazing, the way you can do that with your sand dattebayo," I said taking Kankuro's advice.

"Not really, I merely command it to do my bidding." Gaara replied.

I frowned. How was I supposed to compliment him if he contradicted my words?

"No I'm serious, you're an incredible shinobi Gaara, you shouldn't deny that," I said coming into the room.

Gaara looked sceptical, "Even since I was seven years old I've been killing for the sake of my existence, how can you possibly think that?"

Now I was getting annoyed, not to mention angry, how dare he think of himself that way!

"Hey! You're not like that anymore! And it's this stupid village's fault you were like that anyway dattebayo!" I snapped.

I clenched my fists, remembering my own village's treatment.

"You shouldn't think that of yourself, it's not true. You're a wonderful person underneath it, and you know it, if you showed it everyone would know it also, you've been a great friend to me and you've helped me a lot, you're a fantastic fighter and a great leader dattebayo! You are not a demon, and if you think you are, then you should think the same of me, because we're the same, you and I, exactly the same, on the inside. And I still haven't moved on, I never really did, so you're strong you see? You moved on in life, while I haven't, so I'm weaker than you dattebayo," I said passionately.

"You're not weak Naruto, you're a very strong person, and you're stronger than me, because you helped me be the person I am today. I admit, what you say is entirely true, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I was once a heinous murderer," Gaara said frowning slightly when I said that about myself.

Oh, so he could defend me from myself, but I couldn't do the same for him. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"You are impossible!" I cried. I left the office sighing, this wasn't working!

"Kankuro!" I shouted.

"Okay time for step three I think? Right, well –"

"Kankuro what are you doing?" Temari snapped.

"Simple. I'm giving Naruto advice on how to seduce a Kazekage, aka, Gaara." Kankuro said. Naruto blushed beet red at having it put so bluntly in front of her.

"Naruto, come here," Temari demanded.

I gulped and followed her.

"Forget everything that idiot taught you, understand? Good, now, I'll tell you how to _really _win Gaara's heart,"

I sat down and listening to what she had to say.

"Now, as I'm sure you've discovered, Gaara doesn't like sweets, he prefers savoury things. Gaara used to read a lot as a kid due to the fact he couldn't sleep, so he loves poetry, write a poem for him, he'd appreciate that. Also, he doesn't take compliments well, makes him feel guilty about how he was…before. And lastly, just be yourself. Be open, be honest with him, hold nothing back, he hates people you kid themselves, understand?"

I nodded.

"Right, then go get him tiger!" Temari pushed me out of the room and into Gaara's office again, where he looked up, slightly cringing from seeing me. Why?

"Naruto, what is it this time?" he asked wearily.

I stepped hesitantly up to him at his desk.

"Have I hurt your feelings? You sound upset," I asked timidly

Gaara blinked and probably thought something along the lines of '_wasn't aware demons had feelings' _to which I thought right back _'shut up and tell me'_

He looked down. "No." he answered.

"But you still seem upset dattebayo," I ventured.

Gaara breathed out through his nose, a habit I'd noticed he did whenever he was frustrated.

"Am I annoying you? I can go," I said immediately backing off.

"No, Naruto it's fine just – how do you know what I'm thinking anyway?"

I liked the way he stopped mid-sentence and started a new one, so unlike him.

I smiled and motioned to my whiskers, "We're the same, it's not hard to see past a mask when you have one of your own dattebayo," I said.

He fell silent, satisfying with my answer, but now looking wary.

Finally l had to speak up, "Gaara I have to tell you something,"

He looked back up at me, curiosity in his sea foam eyes. I took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking a lot about things recently, and I've studied how I feel about them. I've finally come to a conclusion," I paused, my confidence wearing thin.

"Yes Naruto? What is your conclusion?" Gaara asked in a gentle voice, like he was coaxing a child, as if he sensed my nervousness. Which he probably did.

I sighed and looked away from him. "This may be hard to accept, and I can understand if you don't believe me, but bare in mind I can't handle more rejection,"

He looked concerned and confused now.

"Gaara," I looked back up at him, straight into his eyes, into his very soul. "I'm in love with you."

Gaara froze.

~Gaara's POV~

Did he just say what I thought he just said?

"W-What?" I stammered.

Naruto looked down again, this time sad. "I said I love you dattebayo," he repeated.

So I did hear right. I must have died and gone to heaven with those words, sounds cliché I know but I couldn't help thinking that.

I saw his eyes tear up and he turned to leave, when I grabbed his wrist a stopped him. "Naruto wait, I – I love you too," I said.

He turned to me, eyes wide in disbelief, "Really Gaara?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled widely. "Yatta dattebayo!" he cried. "Ne, ne Gaara?" he asked me, his eyes alight with something I can't describe.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly. "Can I kiss you dattebayo?"

I froze, then unfroze, then slowly nodded. He looked unable to contain his excitement but I guess he held back so as not to freak me out.

He came closer to me and gently pressed his lips to mine. My eyes slipped closed of their own accord, and I felt myself lean into the kiss.

My lips tingled and I decided I liked the feeling. When Naruto pulled away I wanted more, and engaged him in a second kiss.

This time he got confident and brushed hi tongue across my bottom lip. Confused but obliging, I opened my mouth and his tongue invaded.

It was heaven.

~Third person POV~

Naruto explored the hot cavern with his tongue, caressing Gaara's and coaxing it out to play.

Soon Gaara got the hang of it and their tongues were battling for dominance, a battle Naruto won due to Gaara's hesitation.

Gaara let out a moan as Naruto's tongue attacked the inside of his mouth, but soon the need for air become too much to ignore, and the kiss ended.

But Gaara still wanted more.

With mischievous eyes, Naruto gestured to Gaara's room, which was connected to the office.

Gaara followed him willingly and was soon pushed back on the bed, Naruto straddling him.

Naruto attacked his mouth again, but this time let Gaara explore his mouth with his own tongue.

He moaned as Gaara played with his tongue, he would punish Gaara for his teasing!

Naruto broke the kiss and attacked Gaara's neck, biting and licking the sensitive skin. Gaara was soon reduced to a moaning form of jello.

Gaara allowed Naruto to remove his shirt, and soon they were only in their boxers.

Naruto kissed all the way down Gaara's neck, nipping on his collarbone, licking his ear, teasing his jaw line.

His mouth wandered down to Gaara's nipples and he took one into his mouth. Gaara groaned and gripped the skin of Naruto's back, digging in his nails.

Naruto grinded his erection into Gaara's, causing the red head to buck his hips in the hopes of more friction, but Naruto would have none of it.

At least, not while they still have clothing on anyway. well, the problem was quickly solved and Gaara was a naked, writhing, pale-skinned dream beneath Naruto.

It was clear Gaara wanted more of this.

Naruto trailed a hand along Gaara's inner thigh, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the Kazekage, he decided to proceed.

He took the head of Gaara's length into his mouth and ran his tongue down the slit, causing a wave of pleasure coursing through his lover.

He teased the length with his tongue for a while, sucking until Gaara came in his mouth.

He swallowed everything Gaara was, then took things further.

"Gaara," he said, his voice husky.

"Yes?" Gaara questioned, his own voice hoarse from too much use.

"I want you to do it to me, can you do that for me?" Naruto asked.

Gaara hesitated, "I'll tell you what to do," Naruto promised. Gaara nodded.

"If you want me to," he said. Naruto took three of Gaara's fingers into his mouth and sucked, lubricating them with his saliva.

"Okay, you know what to do now?" he asked.

"I know a little," Gaara admitted shyly with a blush. Naruto chuckled softly and whispered to Gaara what he had to do.

And so Gaara did.

He kissed Naruto and slipped one finger in, Naruto winced a little at the strange invasion, but forced himself to relax.

At Naruto's encouraging nod, Gaara slipped another digit in, this time Naruto was ready for it and groaned a little with it brushed past his prostate.

Gaara added a third and waited until Naruto had adjusted before withdrawing them, ready to add his length into that tight space.

"A-Are you sure Naruto? I don't' want to hurt you," Gaara said uncertainly.

"I'm fine Gaara, just do it," Naruto assured him. And so Gaara sheathed himself in Naruto's hot and _oh-so-tight_ cavern.

They both let out a moan at the contact, Naruto's slightly in pain. He felt ashamed as a tear fell from his eye.

Gaara kissed it away and began to move at Naruto's word.

He found it difficult at first, not really knowing what he was doing, but at each of Naruto's moans and assurances he was doing the right things, he got better.

His thrusts came hard a fast, his hand stroking Naruto's length in time with is movements.

Soon, with a cry and a exclaim of Gaara's name, Naruto came into the pale hand.

With Naruto's heat clamping around him Gaara quickly came too, calling out Naruto's name as his partner had.

He pulled out and lifted himself above the exhausted kitsune.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, noticing Naruto's arm was draped over his eyes.

Naruto looked up and smiled tiredly.

"Nah, I'm good. Might take a while before I can move, but then again I'm too tired to do much now anyhow." He said.

"Now get back down here mister Kazekage before I kiss you into submission."

Gaara obeyed, but not before tossing Naruto his boxers. They tiredly put them on, then went right back to bed, curled in each others' arms.

And that people, is how you seduce a Kazekage. The end. Or is it?

**Woah okay this was my first attempt at a smut scene so go easy on me 'kay? Um…if you're Jirocopter and you're reading this, do NOT harass me at school about this, you write what you write, and I'll write what I write thankyou very much.**


End file.
